Jack and Bobby
by StalkerDex
Summary: [Four Brothers...mercer] Something's up with Jack and Bobby has made it his personal mission to find out what, and he just might be surprised when he discovers Jack's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Bobby

Jack stared at his plate, not wanting to eat. It was the Mercer Brothers' new tradition that they spend every Thanksgiving together at Evelyn's house, and every year it made Jack sick. It had been three years since their mom's death, and it still hurt as if it had just happened sometimes. Usually, it killed him the most around the holidays.

"Jackie, why aren't you eatin'?" Bobby asked from the head of the table.

Jack looked up at him and sighed.

"My stomach's upset," he lied.

Bobby knew very well that Jack wasn't telling the truth…he just wasn't sure what was eating away at him. He'd been acting weird for the past few months. Even though he knew Jack was lying, he decided not to press the matter.

"If you ain't gonna eat it, I will," Angel said as he picked up Jack's plate and put it at his section of the table. Jack simply watched him do so and picked up his beer to take a swig.

"Angel," Jeremiah warned after he'd watched him take Jack's food.

"What, he wasn't gonna eat it."

Jeremiah just shook his head and looked at Bobby, who was still staring at Jack, concerned.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Jack said, suddenly, as he got out of his chair and started up the stairs.

Once they all heard the bathroom door closed behind him Bobby spoke.

"Do any of you guys know what's bothering him?"

"Probably just thinkin' about Mom," Jerry offered.

"No…he always gets weird around this time, but there's something different about him."

Jerry nodded. He knew Bobby was right.

"Angel, calm down!" Sophie said as she slapped the back of his head. He had been pile driving Jack's food.

Bobby laughed. He'd been getting along better with Sophie since she'd married Angel. She wasn't as obnoxious and controlling. Probably because she knew Angel was hers, where as before she had to fight for him.

---

Steam quickly started to rise out of the shower as Jack stood inside of it, soothed by the warm water pouring over him. His head was spinning as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"God damn it…" he whispered to himself as he leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, Jack heard the bathroom door open and he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Bobby…what are you doin'?" Jack asked, irritated.

"I came up here to see what the fuck's wrong with my little brother, you okay with that?"

Jack sighed.

"Nothing, man. I'm fine. It's just…you know…mom and all."

Bobby closed the door behind him and sat on the sink counter, raising his eyebrows at Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows back at him, to show that he wasn't going to change his story.

"Alright, fine," Bobby said as he held his hands together and breathed out, showing that he wasn't going to move.

Jack let out a frustrated growl and turned the shower off, then got out and put a towel around his waste quickly. Bobby watched him carefully and noticed the scar just below his right shoulder from where he'd been shot. Jack caught him looking at the scar and offered him a light smile.

"See, you'd miss me if I was gone."

Bobby shook his head.

"I never said I wouldn't," he replied, a very serious tone in his voice.

Jack's smile faded as he realized Bobby was honestly concerned. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby…I'm gonna be ok. I've just got some shit goin' on right now."

Bobby nodded.

"You sure you can handle your shit?"

Jack chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…yeah I can handle my own shit."

Bobby smiled at him and then they hugged for a moment before pulling away from one another.

"Now get you're ass dressed…We're gonna go out and fuck with Detroit."

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go fuck with Detroit, Bobby."

They smiled at each other again before Bobby left the bathroom and Jack proceeded to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so where we gonna go?" Bobby asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know, Man. I gotta be home soon though, Camille's waiting with the girls," Jerry went on.

"Quit being such a bitch, Jerry. Let's go get some drinks and then we'll figure something out."

"Man, drop by my house on the way, huh?" Jerry begged.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright."

Jack sat quietly in the back as Jerry and Bobby quarreled. He was busy thinking and smoking his cigarette.

"Hey, Jack! What d'ya say? Wanna get some drinks?"

Jack looked at Bobby in sort of daze.

"Sure…whatever."

Bobby smiled at him for a moment as thoughts ran through his head. He then turned around and let his smiled fade as Jerry looked at him knowingly.

--at the bar—

"Hey, I gotta piss…be right back," Jack announced as he got up from the bar counter and headed for the restroom.

"Yo, me too Jack. Wait up!" Bobby shouted out as he followed Jack.

Jack sighed as he realized Bobby was still going to be on his case.

"Bobby…will you just…" Jack began as they entered the restroom, but he choked on his words as he noticed a man at the sink washing his hands. His eyes went wide and his stomach dropped about five floors.

"Jack?" Bobby started before Jack grabbed him and drug him out of the bathroom.

"Jack, what the fuck are you…?"

"We have to leave!" he shouted at him as he grabbed Angel and led his two brothers out of the bar.

"Man, what's goin' on?" Angel questioned as he looked at Jack.

"I'll explain later…let's just get out of here. Give me the keys…"

"No way, Jack," Bobby said as he held the keys out of Jack's reach.

"Goddamnit Bobby!" Jack shouted as he jumped onto him. Unfortunately for him Bobby was way stronger than him and he threw him beneath him.

"Please…" Jack yelled as tears started to flow down his face. Suddenly, Bobby realized that Jack was involved in something very serious, and it was scaring the shit out of him.

"Get in the car," he shouted finally as he tossed Jack in the back seat and he and Angel sat in the front.

Bobby started the car and headed home as Jack sobbed heavily in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

---_WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews! I really didn't expect to get so many:-) No, I didn't know anonymous users couldn't leave reviews…thanks a lot for telling me. I'll change that. Well, hopefully my story lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reading!---_

"What the fuck was that, Jack?" Bobby shouted as he tossed Jack into his room.

"Nothing!"

"Oh yeah…sure. Nothing. Don't give me those shit answers, you're pissin' me off. If you're involved in something you'd better tell me now!"

Jack sighed before looking at Bobby, an extremely guilty and stressed look on his face.

"It was an accident…" he started as his voice cracked and tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"What was?" Bobby asked softly, anxious to hear what was happening.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…I saw…I was coming out of the bathroom, that was it man, and I saw a killing…"

"Shit Jack…"

"…the shooter saw my face. I ran, I didn't even look back, and now I've been being followed around by this guy…"

Bobby sighed and leaned against the wall, analyzing Jack's body language as he did so. He wasn't lying…but he wasn't sure if he was leaving something out or not.

"How would he know where to find you, Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"He saw your face, big fucking deal. How would he know where you were all of the time? I mean, you flew your ass here all the way from California…do you expect me to believe this guy somehow knew you were on your way here? Not only that…but to this specific town?"

"Maybe he works for the airline?"

"Airline employees generally aren't hit men on the side, Jack."

Jack looked around, shifting uncomfortably.

"So do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Bobby urged, raising his eyebrows at his younger brother.

Jack sighed and continued to stare at the ground.

"That's it, Bobby," he choked out.

"God damnit, Jack!" Bobby suddenly shouted as he stomped one of his feet on the ground, causing Jack to jump back a bit, "Don't be fucking stupid! Don't you get it? I can't help you unless you tell me what the fuck is going on? And if I can't help you…I mean…if I lose you…I can't lose you again you…you goddamn fairy!" he yelled, surprising even himself with his outburst.

Jack just stared at him for a moment as Bobby suddenly lowered his voice and went on.

"…You have no idea how it felt Jack…to hold your face in my hands and watch the blood pour out of your mouth. To watch your eyes close and your body go limp…I thought you were dead Jackie…I thought you were fucking dead…" he muttered.

Jack continued to stare for a moment before sitting down on his bed, looking rather worn out.

"I'll tell you…" he said softly, "but you have to…you can't…"

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said softly and sat beside him, ready to hear what really happened.

"It starts when I met a guy named Evan…" he began.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is just here to show you what has Jack so wired…just in case anyone gets confused!

"_Jack, c'mere…" Evan called._

_Evan was the kind of guy who had everyone under his control, without actually making them fear him. He had that sort of daring and boyish charm to him, which seemed to attract people as if he were some sort of magnet. It was that very charm that kept Jack allured to him…he always left him sort of longing for more._

_"Jack…?" he said again, raising his eyebrows._

_"Huh? Oh! Sorry…" he said before heading over to him._

_"Ah ha…this is my boy, Jack. Jack, this is Aaron," Evan introduced as Jack spotted the man he was being shown to._

_"Hi, Jack," Aaron said._

_Jack smiled at him and shook hands with him._

_"Well, I was just telling Aaron that I had a little something planned for our evening…you care to join us?"_

_Jack nodded, interested in what was going on._

_"Alright…let's get rollin' then!"_

_Jack and Aaron followed Evan out of the bar they were in and to his car. For some reason he couldn't identify just yet, Jack felt a pit forming in his stomach. The ride seemed as though it lasted for hours as the anticipation crept up on him heavier and heavier. In actuality, however, the ride was only about 20 minutes._

_"Alright…here we are…"_

_"Hey, I gotta piss real bad…" Jack suddenly stated as Evan parked the car._

_"Sure…there's a bathroom inside. We'll wait for you in the hall," Evan replied._

_Jack nodded before getting out of the car and dashing for the restrooms. He felt like he had to puke._

_"Shit…" he whispered to himself as he entered the stall and leaned against the door of it. "Calm down Jackie…" he whispered to himself. He sat in the stall for a few moments before realizing he had to leave. He had been in there too long._

_He took in a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror to see if he was okay before opening the door to leave._

_"Evan…?" Jack muttered as he looked at his friend, who had blood all over his hands. At first he thought that Aaron had injured him, until he looked at the ground and saw the knife…it was in his chest as he lay on the ground, reaching up and gasping for air._

_"Please…" He said softly as he looked at Jack._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Evan screamed at him before pulling a gun out of his pocket and shot him._

_Jack flinched at the sound of the shot and closed his eyes tight._

_"Oh…!" he shouted as he felt hands on his face and opened his eyes to see Evan's face inches away from his._

_"Hey there Jackie. You never saw this…that Aaron guy…whew…he was such a pain in the ass you know? Haha…such a god damn pain in the ass…" Evan was breathing heavily and laughing a bit every now and then has he gripped Jack's face tight._

_"Evan…" Jack said nervously, but Evan just pushed him into the wall and continued to babble._

_"Hey!" Jack shouted, desperate to see if he was coherent._

_"What?" Evan asked after a moment, still hovering inches above him._

_"What…why?" Jack stuttered._

_"I just told you…he was a fucking pain in the ass. And if you tell anyone about this, you're next, you got that?"_

_Evan's lowered his hand to the back of Jack's neck and squeezed tightly enough to keep him there._

_"But, I really don't want to do that Jack, okay? Hell, you're my best friend, huh? You know that, right?"_

_Jack was shaking violently as he stood, helpless to do anything._

_"Right?" Evan shouted as he banged Jack's head against the wall, causing him to shout._

_"Yes! Right! Unnnn…"_

_Evan looked at him a moment and then whispered._

_"Right."_

_They stood that way for a few more seconds before Evan leaned in close and touched noses with him, closing his eyes and sighing._

_"Right…"_

_And with that he left, leaving Jack to stand in the hallway next to a limp body._


	5. Chapter 5

"He sounds like a bitch," Bobby concluded after hearing Jack's story.

Jack looked at his feet and fidgeted with his hands.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, Jack."

He nodded and tried to slow his heavy breathing. They sat this way for a few minutes before Bobby got up.

"I'm gonna go out. Stay inside…Don't leave this house without Jerry, Angel or me, got it?"

"Yeah…I've got it."

"Ok…I'll be back."

Jack nodded before Bobby headed out. Thoughts were whirling through his mind as he hurried out of the house and got into his car. He was gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch Evan. Anyone who had the nerve to fuck around with his little brother was in for it.

"Let's start with that bar…" he muttered as he started to drive.

---

Once Bobby had left the house Jack felt his stomach growling. It had been a while since he had eaten and figured a snack would be okay. He got up off of the bed and headed down the stairs.

"Hmmm…" he muttered to himself as he opened the fridge and gazed inside.

"Ah-hah! Ice cream!" he said cheerily as he closed the fridge and peered into the freezer. He was pleased to find that there was some and pulled it out. As he turned around, however, his stomach turned when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Evan?" He questioned softly.

"I saw your brother leave. Why'd you run from me at the bar? You tell someone? Is that it? You afraid I'm gonna hurt you?"

Jack stood awkwardly in the kitchen holding his carton of ice cream. Evan started to laugh, to his surprise.

"Ah, well. You should've worry my friend. That death threat was just to shut you up until the cops arrested someone, you know?"

Evan started to walk toward his victim as Jack proceeded to step back.

"…So, back to my original question…" Evan went on, "Did you tell someone?"

By now Jack was backed into a corner, giving Evan the upper hand.

"N…no…" he stammered.

Evan looked at the ground and smiled lightly.

"Let me ask you something, Jack…"

Jack focused on him intently as he proceeded to ask his question.

"How long have you known me?"

"Um…I don't know…six months or so?"

"Yeah…that seems about right. So, uh, how well would you say you know me, then?"

Jack was shaking lightly.

"Well…?" Evan urged softly.

"Pretty good," he responded in a cracked and nervous voice.

Evan laughed again.

"Yeah…pretty damn good, huh?" And then his tone changed as he grabbed Jack's face and leaned in real close, "so you know how much I hate, I mean honest to God _detest…_being lied to."

They stood that way for a moment searching each other for what was going to happen next before Evan spoke lightly and almost lovingly, "you're shaking, Jackie."

Jack just stood there silently as Evan released his face and straightened his captive's jacket.

"Go upstairs and relax. I'm going to leave, but consider this your warning. You call your brother off of me Jack or I swear to God…" he paused as he lifted his finger in the air and dropped it to his side frustrated, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

Jack started to shake again as Evan leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Buh-bye, Jackie…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey there, Bobby…" one of the female bartenders greeted as he walked up to the counter, "you here for the usual?"

"Nah, not tonight, Lisa. I've actually got a few questions about a guy named Evan?"

Lisa's face instantly went dark.

"What is it you need to know?" She asked as she leaned in close to Bobby and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Well…he's been having a thing with my brother Jack, and I just need to know what your take is on this guy. Should I be worried about anything?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean. Evan is a little, er, twitchy…almost psychotic I guess, but not quite there, you know?"

Bobby nodded as she went on.

"He's one of those guys that acts on his emotions and does spur of the moment things without thinking…Is Jack into trouble with him?"

"You could say that."

She nodded.

"What's their relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the thing is, Evan…well, let's just say sometimes he leaves with a girl on his shoulder and sometimes he leaves with a man…you know?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows, a little surprised.

"Are you suggesting Jackie might be…?"

"No! I wasn't saying your brother was gay or anything…" she quickly started to apologize.

"No, no…I know. But what you're saying is…it's possible this Evan guy might have a thing for my brother?"

She nodded, "but if he's in trouble with him, well…I'm not sure."

Bobby just shook his head lightly. He didn't know what to make of her answers. Suppose Jack and this Evan guy were "together"…what did that mean for Jack? Was he going to get hurt? Or did Evan really mean it when he had told him he didn't want to hurt him? And if they weren't…well, the same questions applied.

"You okay?" Lisa asked as she gave Bobby a concerned look.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'll uh…I'll catch you later. We'll have drinks or something, okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, sure Bobby."

"Okay…" he said softly as he left the bar.

---

"Just…don't worry about it!" Jack shouted. He had been arguing with Bobby for about 15 minutes since he had returned from his outing.

"Goddamn it Jack! You were terrified when I left, how come all of a sudden it's 'oh, he won't hurt me' and 'I'm ok, just let it go Bobby'…Huh? What is that shit?"

"God! It's nothing! Just fucking leave it alone!"

Jack started to head up the stairs angrily, but Bobby grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Jack…!"

"What?"

They looked at each other for a moment as Bobby's expression grew uncomfortable as he tried to find the words he was searching for.

"I, uh, I talked to my friend at the bar and…she says that this Evan guy swings you know? And…well…"

Jack gave him a cold look before jerking his arm away.

"Shit, Bobby…are you actually starting to believe your fucking jokes?"

Bobby was quiet as he watched Jack shake his head in disgust and stomp into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Once Jack was inside of his room he laid down on his bed and hugged a pillow close to his chest. He hated the fact that Bobby was involved in all of this. There were just too many secrets he didn't want him to know, and one of them was far too close to being revealed…


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Get y'all asses down here!" Jerry said cheerily as he entered the house with a giant pink box.

"What's that, Jerry? Get yourself some new leotards?" Bobby joked, making fun of the femininity of the box.

"Man, shut up. I bought some donuts for breakfast."

Bobby looked pleased as he took a donut from the box. Just what he needed, some sugar to get the day going.

"So, how's Jack?" Jerry asked, suddenly.

Bobby was quiet for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. After they had fought Jack went up to his room and stayed there all night. Bobby had waited down stairs until about two or three watching TV, hoping his little brother might talk to him. However, he didn't.

"He's alright."

Jerry looked at him skeptically.

"Look, I'm trying to figure out what's going on. Until then, we just assume he's okay," he went on, irritated with the expression Jerry had given him.

"Whatever, Man. Is Angel here yet?"

"Yeah…he's taking a royal shit upstairs. Why don't you go wake up Jack while I watch these donuts for you, huh?"

"Man, you gon' eat them all before I get back down here…you know how hard he is to wake up."

"So? Go do it."

Jerry just sighed before doing as he was told. He always ended up doing what Bobby asked, despite how much he really shouldn't. It was what brothers do, right?

"Jack…hey…get up man, we've got some donuts downstairs. You're skinny ass could use the calories…" he joked as he shook his brother lightly, trying to wake him.

Jerry's light manner changed as Jack rolled over and looked at him. He looked terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face was pale.

"Jack, you ok?"

He nodded in the affirmative as Jerry closed the door, hoping for a little privacy. Now was his chance to see how his brother really was doing.

"Hey…look. We're all pretty worried about you…"

"Why?"

"Because, shit…look at you!"

Jack knew he looked and acted according to the shitty way he had been feeling, but he had no desire to admit it to any of his brothers.

"I'm fine, Jer."

"Jack, tell me."

Jack was quiet for a moment before sitting up.

"I'm gonna get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Jerry nodded, saddened by his lack of success. However, he respected Jack's space and exited the room.

Once Jerry was gone Jack sighed and put his hand to his head. This was such a mess. He should've never come back here for the holidays. As much as he normally enjoyed being around his family, he didn't want to be right now. Things were too fucked up and they were all too nosy. It was almost impossible to keep a secret from the three of them. However, he had managed to keep a few. Perhaps he could hang on to these as well.

---

"Hey, Jerry," Angel greeted as he came strolling down the stairs.

"Feel better?" He asked jokingly.

"Shut up."

Bobby laughed slightly before snagging his third donut.

"Man…save some for me," Angel begged.

"Sure, whatever."

"Pssshhhh…"

Bobby laughed again before shouting loud enough to hear upstairs.

"JACK! GET THE FUCK UP!"

"I am up!" He replied, irritated.

Bobby smiled at his other two brothers as they listened to Jack's hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are we doing anything special today?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…we're gonna go for a little ride," Bobby replied before he even knew what he was saying.

"Where?" Jack asked, afraid it would pertain to Evan.

"Nowhere special. I just think the four of us need to spend some quality time together, and hell, why not go driving?"

Jack looked uncomfortable but the other two seemed game. It looked like he'd have to go for this ride after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack could feel his heart start to pound as the four of them sat in the car silently. He knew they were going to start asking him questions. He was bracing himself for them when Bobby suddenly stopped the car.

"You're all gonna gang up on me now, aren't you?" Jack asked as he looked from one of his brothers to the next.

"Nah…we're just gonna make you talk, that's all," Bobby replied.

"That's not funny. It's my business, not yours."

"No, you see, that's where you're wrong, Jackie. It's just as much mine as it is yours. When you're life is in danger, my friend, it's my problem."

"No, it's not! You don't get it, Bobby! You don't have any idea what the fuck it is you're messing with!"

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me, little brother!"

Jack let out a frustrated growl before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Fuck you."

"You know, I've heard you say that to me about a hundred times over the years, and yet, every time you say it it's just because I'm looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know. But this time, you're just fucking things up."

"How so?"

"In ways you can't even fathom."

Bobby sighed and glared at Jack, irritated with his secretiveness. He really wanted to know what was going on, partly out of curiosity and partly out of fear for his brother. Jack was right, he really didn't have a clue as to what he was fucking with, and that's what bothered him.

"Jack, we're just lookin' out for you," Angel said, suddenly.

Jack looked at him, surprised. He had almost forgotten his other siblings were in the car. He had been too focused on Bobby to remember. Suddenly, he felt his heart sink as he realized he had to give them something to work with.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed.

"I'm willing to bet you we would," Bobby stated.

Jack looked at him, knowing his every intention. Still, some things just weren't meant to be known.

"I'm sorry…I just can't tell you. I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Will you ever be?"

Jack stayed quiet. He really didn't know the answer to that question.

--

After they had driven around Jack found himself exhausted. Jeremiah and Angel had both returned home and Bobby was asleep downstairs within minutes of their return. He supposed it had been a long day for them, too.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as he flopped onto his bed, dying to fall asleep. He felt a heaviness take over his eyes as sleep started to take over, when he suddenly felt a hand touch his face.

He opened his eyes slowly, still drowsy from nearly falling asleep, as he saw Evan standing above him.

"Hey there, Jackie…" whispered as he flopped down next to him, still having that never ending energy about him.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason…I just got bored."

"You mean you're not going to back me into any corners today?"

Evan laughed lightly before touching noses with Jack.

"No, not today. Today I want to pretend like we're friends again, eh?"

"Evan…you can't just do that."

"Why not? It's not like there's a rule written somewhere that says I can't."

Jack just gazed at him, not quite sure why he was there. Evan sighed before propping his head up on his arm.

"Look…like I said, there's no rule that says I can't, and well, I feel like being your friend right now…so let's be friends."

Jack's head was spinning, partly from being groggy, and partly from the mentally unstable person dangerously close to him.

"Evan…"

"Shhh, be quiet. Hey, look what I've got…" he said as he pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket, "wanna get high?"

Jack eyed the bag nervously. Getting high sounded great at the moment, but it wasn't something he wanted to do around Evan.

"No…not right now," he finally replied.

"Why, Jackie? You afraid I might take advantage of you?" he asked playfully as he scooted closer.

Jack swallowed hard, a pit forming in his stomach. He hated when Evan acted like this. He used to do this all of the time, even before the murder ruined things.

"Please just leave…I can't do this here."

"Why? Is it Bobby?"

Jack was silent.

"It is, isn't it? You don't want him to know. Jack, that is so ridiculous, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Why is that?"

"Because he's your brother for God's sake. He'd love you either way."

"Yeah, ok. I'll take family advice from the guy who currently wants to kill me."

"No, not currently. Maybe later after a hit I will, but, like I said, right now we're pretending that never happened."

Jack sighed. It was astonishing to him how Evan treated the world as if it were care-free and changed right along with his moods. Yet, in some way, it did; he had a sort of control of everyone around him. It was probably because his spontaneous nature was so captivating. Everyone was intrigued by him, and so they would do anything to stay on his good side. That's just the way it was, and that's exactly what Jack complied with.

"So…do you wanna get high then?"

"Are you asking if you can take advantage of me?"

Evan smirked at him before pulling out the baggie and preparing to smoke. Jack felt his stomach tie into knots.

_Here I go again…_


	9. Chapter 9

Evan quietly watched Jack breathing as he slept beside him. The poor kid never looked peaceful, not even in his dreams. His heart sank as he looked at him, wishing he hadn't done all of this to him. He knew Jack had been through a lot in his life, he had told him a few things once. He had also told him that he share that with most, and he only did because he trusted him.

_Well that's shot to hell now, isn't, Evan?_

He sighed before brushing some stray hairs out of Jack's face and kissing him on the forehead. He had to get out of there before Bobby woke up anyway.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly before getting out of the bed and proceeding to get dressed.

As he was dressing he noticed the surroundings of Jack's room. It was so…him. It was dark, small, yet had a sort of cheerfulness about it. Just like it's owner.

Once he was done dressing he quietly left Jack's room and started to head down the stairs, hoping to god that Bobby wasn't awake. Fortunately, for him, he wasn't. He continued to be as quiet as possible, however, since he was on the couch, very close to the exit. He tiptoed across the room to get to the door and opened it quietly.

_Please don't wake…_

And soon he was out.

---The Next Morning---

"Jack…get your ass up!" Bobby yelled as he barged into his room.

"Uhnnnn…what time is it?"

"Time to get the fuck up."

Jack grunted at him before rolling over to see him staring at him.

"Who was here last night?" He asked as he looked at the empty drug bag beside Jack.

"No one," he said quickly, "It's mine."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, little brother. You know how I feel about you doin' that shit."

"Sorry," he muttered as he looked at his hands.

"Alright, well…whatever. What do you want to do today?"

Jack continued to look at his hands as he thought about it.

"I want to go home," he said, finally.

"What?" His brother asked, confused.

"I want to go back to California…I need to get away from this. I shouldn't have dragged you into it…"

"You didn't."

"Well, I don't want you to be involved."

"And why is that, Jack? I mean, all of these years you've come to me when you have a problem and all of a sudden you want me to sit back and wait for this guy to kill you?"

"He's not going to."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Jack was quiet before looking up at Bobby, tears in his eyes.

"Because…Because I…" His voice was breaking as he spoke.

Bobby knew whatever it was, was extremely close to being revealed. He had to pick his cards carefully from this point on.

"What is it, Jackie?" He asked softly as he put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed affectionately.

"I slept with him…" he confessed as he kept his eyes on Bobby. He wasn't about to look away.

Bobby was quiet as he looked at his brother. He had a feeling. All of those years of calling him a fairy and making fun of his sexuality…he started to suspect once the jokes started to get to him. At first he just joked back, but over the past year he'd been taking it personally. He should've seen it.

"It's ok, Jack."

He was shaking now and put his head against Bobby's chest to cry. Bobby put his arms around him and embraced him in a hug to let him cry. He needed it.

"I'm sorry, Bobby…" he sobbed.

"For what?"

"For being like this…I didn't mean to…"

"Shhhh…hey, look at me."

Jack lifted his head, revealing his tear-stained face.

"I love you no matter what, Jackie."

And so their conversation was over, leaving Jack to sit alone in his room to think. He was still afraid, even though the worst hadn't occurred. Now he was going to be viewed different, and he knew that was unavoidable.

_God, Jack…what the fuck is wrong with you?_ He thought.

This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby had driven over to Jeremiah's house after the talk he'd had with Jack. He needed to talk to someone, and who better than Jerry?

"Here you are," he said as he handed Bobby a small cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"So, what did you find out?"

Bobby sighed as he ran his finger over the rim of his mug.

"Jack's gay," he replied flatly.

Jerry raised his eyebrows.

"See, I told your ass to quit making fun of him. I knew it."

"Yeah…I know," he sighed, "The things is, the guy he's with, well, he's into trouble. He killed a guy, and Jack saw it. He's been threatening to hurt him unless he keeps his mouth shut…"

"Is he?" Jerry interrupted.

"Well, yeah. The only person he's told is me as far as I know."

"Then he has nothing to worry about, so long as you keep your mouth shut."

Bobby was quiet.

"Are you saying I should leave this alone?"

Jerry sighed.

"What I'm saying is, Jack's an adult, and he can handle his own life."

They were quiet for a while as they both entered into their own trains of thought. Bobby took some sips from his drink every so often, before Jerry spoke up again.

"Is he in love with him?"

"What?"

"This dude…does Jack love him?"

"I…I don't know. The only thing Jack said is that he wouldn't hurt him and he knew it because they were sleeping together."

Jerry looked thoughtful.

"What do we do about this then? I mean…we can't be havin' this guy over for Christmas, you know? And if Jack loves him…"

"Man, this guy isn't going to be getting anywhere near Jackie as far as I'm concerned."

"Bobby…"

"Jerry, no. I'm serious. This kid's not good news."

"How do you know?"

"Have you not been listening?"

"No, I mean. Like Jack said, he won't hurt him…"

"He killed a guy!"

"And so have you, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"He killed a guy because he was irritating him, I had a reason."

"And how do you know he didn't have a reason. He might not have told anyone what it was, but he might have a reason!"

They were quiet, staring each other down.

"Whatever, Jerry…I'm gonna go back to Ma's house," Bobby finally stated before getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee…" he said before closing the door behind him.

---

Jack was sitting on the couch watching some TV, trying to occupy his mind. He didn't want to think about anything that had happened in the past few days. It was too crazy. His life had suddenly been thrown up and down all in a manner of minutes when he'd woken up, he didn't know how much more he could take.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" He questioned as he answered it.

"Hi, my name is Detective Briscoe, do you mind if I come in and ask you a few questions?"

Jack nodded and stepped aside, allowing the officer to enter his home.

"Can I get you anything?" He offered, not really wanting to talk to any police.

"No thanks, I'm ok."

Jack nodded, "so what do you need then?"

"I need to know if you've ever seen this man?" He asked as he held up a small photo of a thin and attractive man.

"Yes…" he choked, "his name is Evan."

"Yeah, I know. So, have you seen him lately? He's been reported missing and we also like him for a murder case."

Jack swallowed hard, a pit forming in his stomach.

"I, um, no. I haven't. I haven't seen him for weeks."

"See, we happen to know that you saw him on the night of the death of Aarin Pickens."

Jack fiddled with his hands.

"Yeah…um, well, that was a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yes."

"So I didn't lie to you just now."

The cop laughed, amused.

"Relax, son. I'm not here to hurt you. So, did you see Aarin with Evan?"

"Yes…well, only at the bar. Aarin left after Evan…so they didn't leave together…"

"How do you know?"

"I, um, I was with Evan."

"Yeah? For how long."

"The whole night."

"Can anyone else confirm that?"

"Um…well, I don't know, we were at my place and we didn't really stop anywhere or do anything, we were in a hurry to get home, you know?"

"You live together?"

Jack paused.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. Makes having the house cheaper."

The cop nodded.

"Ok then…we'll keep in touch."

Jack nodded, eager for the cop to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

--Hey there! I just wanted to thank you guys SO much for reading! I love getting reviews and stuff:) Well, I'm closing in on a destination here, maybe three or four chapters left...we'll see! Hope to keep seeing some reviews! Love y'all!--

It seemed like ten seconds after the copwasgonewhen Bobby came rushing into the house.

"What were the cops here about, Jack?"

"Evan."

"What did you say?" He asked as he stood beside him.

Jack was quiet before finally speaking.

"I covered for him."

"Why, you said he wouldn't hurt you!"

"I know…"

"So, what're you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Bobby!"

They looked at each other for a bit after Jack finally yelled at him.

"What are you saying?" Bobby finally asked, softly.

"I'm saying…I don't want him to go to jail, that's what I'm saying."

"Jackie, he killed a guy!"

"I don't care!"

"In cold fucking blood, Jack!"

"Goddamn you, Bobby!" He yelled before stomping up the stairs.

It was true, what Bobby had said, and that's what was bothering him. More so than the threats, the sex, the lies and the violence…it was the fact that Evan had killed that guy for what seemed like no reason.

"No…there just has to be a reason…" he whispered to himself, "People don't just kill people for no reason."

---

"Shit…" Bobby whispered to himself. He knew he was being a bit of an asshole. Jack had enough to deal with. He was only concerned, however. He wasn't trying to be a jerk…it was just that he didn't know this Evan guy, and he was terrified that he would hurt Jack. The guy had no fucking clue what he had been through…or did he? Who knew.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Bobby?"_

"Angel?"

_"Jeremiah called me…"_

"He told you about Jack then?"

_"Yeah…is he okay?"_

Bobby glanced at the stairway.

"Yeah, he's alright."

"_Can I come over?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bring Jerry, why don't ya?"

_"K. See you in a few."_

"Alright. Bye."

---

Evan was sitting on a small couch in his hotel room. He hated staying in these fucking places…no class what so ever. God only knows how many people had done who knows what all over the place. Ah well, it was worth it to keep an eye on Jack. He started to hum softly to himself as he fingered through his wallet, bored out of his skull. He really felt like getting out of there, cutting loose somewhere.

"What I wouldn't give to be high right now…" he whispered to himself before letting out a sigh and pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He had wasted all of his shit on Jack last night, but it was worth it. It got Jackie comfortable enough to fuck, and that was definitely worth it. He smiled to himself as he thought about him, and eventually it made him want to call the Mercer house and contact him. However, for once, he was thinking rationally and knew better. Bobby was at the house, and he had no desire to speak with him.

Shit, Bobby was the only thing standing between him and Jack.

"Ah…fuck this!" He shouted out loud before kicking the table in front of him lightly. He had to leave this damn hotel. He quickly got up off of the couch and grabbed his coat, eager to go somewhere. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, however, there was a knock. He looked at it, puzzled. Who the hell knew he was there?

"Hello?" He asked shakily as he answered the door.

"Hi, I'm detective Briscoe, do you mind if I come inside, Evan?"


	12. Chapter 12

--YEAH! I'm so glad someone noticed Detective Briscoe is Lenny from Law & Order! You kick ass my friend! Thanks for reviewing!--

Evan stared dumbfounded at the cop before him.

"Um, can I come in?" the cop repeated.

"Oh, uh, yeah…sure."

Evan stepped aside as Detective Briscoe entered. A pit as deep as the Grand Canyon had settled in his stomach.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I just need you to answer a few questions."

"Ok…like…?"

"Where were you the night of August 26?"

"Ha…that depends. What times we talkin'?"

_Stay cool, Evan…relax._

"Between ten and eleven PM."

"I was with my friend Jack…Jack Mercer."

"Yeah, I've already talked to him."

"You have?" he asked, a skeptic tone in his voice.

"Yeah…I guess he just corroborated your story."

"What story?"

"He said you were with him during the time of the murder."

"I was."

"What about after?"

"Huh?" Evan questioned, bewildered.

"After the murder, where were you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I just need to know."

Evan was quiet. Jack must've said something about after…but what in the hell would he have said?

"Um, you know…I really don't have to answer that right now. So, why don't you let yourself out, you know where the door is."

Briscoe gave him an intimidating look before doing as he asked.

"Shit…" Evan whispered to himself once he was gone. He had to talk to Jack.

---

As Jack sat up in his room, sulking, he heard a knock at the door.

"Bobby…" he whispered to himself, knowing he had called Angel and Jerry.

After a few moments he headed down the stairs to see his three brothers standing together. They looked up at him as if they hadn't been discussing him, which he knew they were.

"Hey, Jack," Angel offered.

"Hey, Angel…so…what's up?"

"Jack we gotta…"

Suddenly another knock came to the door. Everyone stared, confused.

"Well go answer it!" Bobby yelled at Jerry, who was closest to the door.

"Ok…shit. Relax."

As Jerry started to open the door it was pushed against him hard, knocking him to the floor, as Evan ran in.

"What are you doing…?" Jack shouted before he saw a gun in Evan's hand.

"We need to talk!"

"Speak!" Bobby demanded.

"What?" Evan asked, suddenly aware of everyone else in the room.

"You wanna talk to him, then do it."

"Alone…" he said, a cautious tone in his voice.

"No, sorry. I can't do that for you. If you want to talk to him you'll do it in front of us. So, speak."

They were quiet for a minute, staring each other down before Evan sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in.

"Jack…we need to make our stories match…"

"Ok."

"What did you tell them?"

"Hey, now! Wait a minute!" Bobby interrupted as he put himself between Jack and Evan, "What's in it for us?"

"What?" Evan demanded, a crazed look in his eye. He was too irritated for this.

"What's in it for us?"

Jack cowered behind Bobby, somewhat grateful that he was standing between him and his somewhat insane lover.

"How about I let you live, huh?" he shouted.

Bobby laughed.

"Trust me, Evan…up until now it's _me_ who's been letting _you_ live."

Evan looked a bit rattled by his statement.

"So, I'll ask you one more time, what's in it for us?"

Evan stared at him before looking at Jack.

"What do you want?"

Jack thought for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted. And then it hit him.

"I want you to tell me why you killed him?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was quiet as an uncomfortable look took over Evan's face. There was an extremely tense silence as everyone stared at the strange man in their house, waiting for his answer. He swallowed hard as he though of the words he would say. He had to answer, despite his urge to drop the gun and leave.

"I, uh…" he choked out softly, "I killed him, Jackie, because…"he paused.

Jack's body tensed as he hoped to God he had a good reason. Bobby was also tense, praying this kid wasn't a cold-blooded killer.

"…I killed him because, about a year ago my little sister was killed, you see…she was in a bank during a hold up…"

"He killed her?" Jack asked, a sudden understanding and relief washing over him.

Evan shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked at the ground. After a moment his shoulders started to shake. He tried to hide it, but Jack knew he was crying. It was strange; after all the time he'd known him he'd never seen him cry. Suddenly, he moved out from behind Bobby, feeling secure enough to do so, and went over to Evan. He put his hand on his shoulder and started to rub, not wanting to give too much affection too soon.

"I'm sorry…" Evan suddenly sobbed as he leaned against Jack, taking in his warmth.

"Shhh…" Jack hushed as he felt his stomach get light. He'd never seen this side of him before, but he was glad he'd gotten the chance. It made him seem more human… more real. As Evan continued to sob Jack wrapped his arms around him, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie…"

"Shhh, hey…" Jack said sternly as he grabbed Evan's chin and made him look at him, "I understand why you did it."

"I feel sick…I mean, I've done crazy shit before, Jack…God knows I have, but nothing like this. And now I'm gonna rot in jail…Oh god, I can't go to jail!"

By now Evan was hysterical, and Jack's brothers were all staring in amazement.

"Hey…Evan, Evan…I need you to calm down okay? We're gonna work this out, they're not going to put you in jail…" Jack urged as he held Evan closer. They stood this way for a second before Evan pulled back and took in a deep breath, halting his crying.

"You good now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good…" he whispered.

"Ok then."

Evan nodded and put his hand on the back of his head, scratching absent-mindedly.

"That was a good reason," Bobby spoke softly, "I would've too."

Evan looked at Bobby and nodded at him, acknowledging the motion to forgive each other.

"Alright then, let's make our stories match."

Evan nodded as Jack put his arm around him and led him up the stairs.

---Sorry it was a short chapter guys, but I want to save the next part for a different one. :)


	14. Chapter 14

After they had spent a few hours going over their stories Evan and Jack had gone upstairs to sleep. Jack was utterly exhausted after the events of the last few days, and could hardly stand to remain awake any longer. Evan, on the other hand, was still wired. He looked nervous as hell as Jack laid down on the bed beside him.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" He muttered, a flat tone to his voice.

Jack felt uncomfortable once again. Apparently, Evan wasn't in a good mood.

"Sorry, Jackie. Just scared, that's all."

"Well, it's late. We should just go to sleep and wait for the morning to solve some things."

"Hmmm…" Evan mumbled, agreeing, before leaning his head in close and kissing Jack.

Jack responded slowly at first but then deepened the kiss. Soon Jack started to trail down the side of Evan's face and onto his neck before…

BAM!

The two of them separated quickly as they heard a loud noise down stairs.

"What the…" Jack began before he heard a click beside him and realized Evan was holding a gun to his head.

"Sorry, Jack, but I've got to do what I've got to do."

"What?"

"Come on, let's go down stairs…don't make any trouble for me Jack, like I said, I don't want to hurt you, right?"

Jack's stomach felt ill as he slowly went down the stairs, Evan keeping the gun pointed to the back of his head.

"Bobby…" Jack whined once he saw his brother down on the ground with two guys holding guns to his head.

Bobby said nothing in return. He was trying to think of a way to get out of this. There was no way in hell this Evan guy was going to get the better of _him._

"Alright, Jack…go over there with Bobby, eh?"

Jack trudged over to his brother and stood beside him, a cold look on his face. Evan laughed quietly.

"What are you doing?" Bobby finally asked.

"Oh, shit…I've been planning this all along. At first, Jack, I was only going to kill you. You see, that's why I came to visit you the first time. But then, you told me about how you'd told your brother Bobby, and, well, now I have to kill you both, don't I?"

Jack swallowed hard, an anger rising in his chest.

"Why? We weren't going to tell! Fuck Evan, you had a reason…!"

"HA! Right. No, I was being honest with you the first time. That goddamn bastard was SO fucking annoying, Jack. I mean, seriously, the guy followed me everywhere, and he even had the nerve to tell me he was jealous of you! Ironic, isn't it?"

As Evan laughed to himself Jack stared, confused.

"You're sister didn't die then?"

"Oh, no…she did."

"Then…"

"…But, contrary to what you think, Aarin didn't do it."

"Then, who?"

"I did. That bitch wrecked a perfectly good operation. I had no choice. Kind of like with you and your brother Bobby here."

"Why now?" Jack demanded, "Why not kill us the other night? I was high…Bobby was asleep. It was a perfect opportunity!"

"My guys weren't in town yet. Besides, what good would that have done me? I wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of fucking your pretty boy ass," he said as he winked at Jack and flashed him a taunting smile.

Jack felt an anger rise in his chest as he lunged for Evan, not really knowing what he was doing. Before he could get to him, however, he felt a strong pair of arms around him, tossing him to the ground. He'd forgotten aboutthe henchmen. Evan laughed in response.

"Oh, Jack…you never give up without a fight, do you?"

"He learned it from the best," Bobby said before turning around and slamming a gun he'd had in his pocket onto his captor's head. Evan just watched, amused as he proceeded to knock out the thug holding Jack as well. His superior smiled widened even broader as Bobby turned to point the gun at him.

"Get on the ground," he demanded.

Evan threw up his hands and made a pathetic look before sitting on the ground.

"I suppose this is where I surrender?" He asked sarcastically.

"That was a pretty convincing performance you gave us earlier, Buddy. You shoulda been an actor with that pretty little face of yours," Bobby mocked. He loved having control.

Evan smirked at him, "Guess I should have."

"Yeah, well, that's just too bad, because now I'm gonna blow your mother fucking head off you sick son of a…"

Suddenly, a shot fired as Jack closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, terrified to look. He remained this way until he felt someone's hands grab his shoulders. He opened his eyes and screamed hysterically as he realized it was Evan.

"BOBBY!" He shouted as he saw his brother lying on the ground, gasping for air. Blood was surrounding him.

"BOBBY!" He continued to cry as Evan grabbed him and started to force him out of the house.

"NO! BOBBY! Godammit! Let Go! BOBBY!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Evan shouted before hitting him on the back of the head. The world went black.

----AUTHOR'S NOTE: Me, make the bad guy go soft? NEVER! I've been planning this...weeee...Thanks for reading! More to come soon!----


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby gasped for air as he tried to ignore the extreme pain above his thigh. He wasn't hit anywhere critical…thank god. He was going to be okay, but he had to get to the phone, and right now, it seemed a million miles away.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He cried out as he struggled to crawl to it. He saw a black cloud coming in over his vision. The pain was making it difficult to see. "Oh shit…come on…" he breathed out as he moved himself a bit more, a strained look taking over his face. He had to get to that phone, just a little bit further…

"AGH! GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted out as he wrapped his hand around the phone, pulling the receiver off of the stool it was on.

He took a moment to breathe heavily as he listened to the comforting noise of a dial tone beside him. He started to dial…

"Jerry…!" He shouted as his brother picked up the other line.

"_Bobby? What's going on? I just got back…?"_

"The bastard shot me…he shot me! He's got Jack…I need you to come over here and help me…!"

"_I'm on my way!"_

And then the line was cut off. Bobby continued to breathe heavily before laying his head on the ground, trying to relax. Perhaps that would lessen the pain. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab him. He had no strength to fight back…

---

Jack had woken up a while ago, and he had sat in silence, worrying himself sick over Bobby. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with Evan, who was sitting in a chair a few feet away from him, messing with his pocket knife.

"I have to pee…" Jack said suddenly, as Evan ignored him for a moment.

"There's a cup over there."

"Can you untie me?"

"No."

Jack made an irritated face. He had his hands tied behind his back as well as his feet bound together.

"Do you feel anything?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, doesn't any of this bother you? Don't you feel any regret? Any sorrow?"

Evan stopped messing with the knife, yet kept his eyes locked on it.

"I have a job," he said quietly, "and I have to do what I have to do."

"Yeah, I got that the first time you said it, but that's not what I asked."

Evan looked at him, eye contact was made for the first time. Evan looked frightening at that moment. He had a crazed look and it made Jack's stomach turn.

"Sure I do, but that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Then don't do this…come on…Bobby and…well, I won't tell anyone!"

Evan smiled softly before resuming his task with the knife. He looked sick, covered in sweat with his blonde hair matted to his forehead. He looked as if he'd done something strenuous. Jack must've given him more trouble then he'd realized.

"Did I do that to you?" He asked, referring to a scabbed gash across Evan's forehead.

"Yeah, you did."

Jack smiled, "Good."

Evan gave him an irritated look before walking over and putting the knife under his chin, applying enough pressure to make him lift his head.

"Remember who's in control here, Jackie."

Jack wanted to swallow, but was afraid the knife would intrude his body. They stayed that way before a loud noise came from upstairs. They were in a small basement, so the light from the door way was harsh, causing Jack to shield his eyes.

"Hey, Boss. Guess who's here to see you…" a deep voice stated.

"Jesus, he's like a cockroach!" Evan cried.

"Bobby!" Jack shouted out as he started to cry, unable to control his emotions.

"Quit cryin', Jack…" he said softly as he came and sat beside him, not in condition to fight their captors.

Jack sniffled as Bobby put his arm around him, showing that he was glad to see him, despite his comment.

"So, on with the execution?" Evan's goon asked.

"Not quite yet…I have some plans first…" he replied as he continued to play with his knife.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Jack begged.

Evan smirked, "Aw, come on now Jackie, have I ever been able to do that?"

Jack's eyes went wide as Evan grabbed him and threw him against the wall, getting close to his face.

"So how does it feel? Huh? Knowing that things are this fucked up, that _you're_ this fucked up. I mean, hell, your stupid enough to have sex with a guy who clearly has every intention of killing you…so, I want to know, how does it feel?"

"Get off of him," Bobby demanded.

"And what're you gonna do about it, huh? Does it bother you to know that you're helpless, that I have complete control? That I'm the one letting YOU live?"

"AH! GOD…!" Bobby shouted as Evan shoved his thumb into his bullet wound.

"Yeah, that's right. Who's in control now? HUH?"

Bobby continued to moan before Evan shoved another one of his fingers in and gripped the bullet.

"Want me to take that out for you?"

"No…just leave it alone, leave it…please…AH! GOD!"

As he screamed Evan pushed it in further, before forcefully ripping it out. Bobby continued to scream after Evan tossed him aside and focused his attention on Jack, who was sobbing uncontrollably. He grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

"How does it feel?"

"Like SHIT!" Jack finally shouted, causing Evan to back off.

"Take me!" He begged, "Leave Bobby alone, please! Please, Evan!"

Evan stared at him, and a sort of affection taking over his face again. It was crazy as Jack watched the change in his face. He swallowed hard before putting his hand out in front of his goon.

"Pistol, I'm done."

The guy pulled a gun out of his pocket. Jack was stunned as he realized Evan was only stalling to emotionally and physically torture the two of them.

"Evan…?" Jack whispered as he watched him load his gun and point it at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" he whispered.

BAM!

Jack screamed as the gun fire rang throughout the air.

"GOD! NO! PLEASE!"

He continued to scream for a few more seconds before he felt something heavy on top of him.

"Shit!" He cried out, as he realized it was Evan who was on him, limp and bleeding.

"Bobby…" he whispered as his brother shoved the dead body off of him and helped him get up.

"Who…?"

"I did it," Evan's assistant replied.

"Why?" Jack questioned as he looked on the ground to see Evan's body, still wildly attractive, even in death.

"Because I offered him more money," a voice from up the stairs said before they saw Jerry appear.

Jack smiled as Bobby looked at Jeremiah, amazed.

"Jerry!" Jack cried as he embraced his brother, never so happy to see him in his life.

"Hey there, Jack."

They hugged for a few seconds before Jerry focused his attention on Bobby, who was still stunned.

"Not bad, huh, Bobby?"

"Not bad…not bad at all," he replied before embracing Jerry.

"Come on, let's get you home and get that cleaned up," he offered before he and Jack each let Bobby drape an arm around them to help him walk.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here…" Jack said as he took one last look at the body behind him.

_Someone somewhere once said that the past can't be erased. Well, they were wrong…it may not be able to be undone, but you can most certainly erase it, and leave it where it belongs: behind you._

_THE END_

---So! Let me know what you guys think! Hopefully this is a satisfying ending…I've been wrestling with a few ideas for a while! Thanks for reading!---


End file.
